My messed up life
by Allinovember12
Summary: Lucy gets pregnant and leaves the guild to a misunderstanding. She leaves along with Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Happy. They join Sabertooth. What happens when she forgives Fairy Tail for what they had done to her. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AT LUCY'S HOUSE LUCY'S POV

"this can't be happening" I said. I was throwing up in the morning. I knew I was pregnant. I was pregnant with Natsu Dragoneel's baby.

I got up and changed into my usual outfit. Once I was done I went straight to the guild with Plue.

AT THE GUILD NATSU'S POV

I hope Lucy comes today. I going to break up with her. I want to be with Lisanna.

" Natsu go and tell Lucy she is here." Lisanna said.

" thanks" I said.

As I started to walk towards her I saw her crying. She ran straight to Wendy.

I couldn't believe what they were talking about.

LUCY'S POV

I run straight to Wendy. I was glad she was alone and there was no one near.

"Wendy I need to tell you something."

" what is it"

" I think I'm pregnant"

" what!" She screamed and everyone looked at us." Sorry, please continue with your lives." And, thankfully, people turned away.

" Let me check to see if you are." She then grabbed me and pulled me into the infirmary.

" yes you are indeed preggers." She said." And it's Natsu's child."

NATSU'S POV

I had heard everything. How was I going to break up with her now.

LUCY'S POV

" Wendy I want to tell everyone."

" You should"

" let's go than." Then we walked to tell Mira we had an announcement.

" Everyone listen up we have a big announcement." Mira said. " tell everyone Lucy."

" Everyone I'm pregnant." I said scared. " the father is Natsu Dragoneel."

" Yeah right you b*tch." Lisanna said.

" Luce I'm breaking up with you." Natsu said.

My heart broke into a million pieces. I ran to the masters office,

" master..."

" I know, Natsu is a idiot. And Lisanna is the real b*tch. I heard everything and Natsu over heard your conversation with Wendy."

" Master I want to leave Fairy Tail..." I didn't finish again, because Wendy and Romeo interrupted.

" I want to leave with Lucy" they said in unison.

" Are you guys sure?" Master asked us. We nodded.

" Ok, tell the guild as you leave, but come and visit anytime your always welcome." Master said while crying.

" We will " I said. Then he removed the insignia.

We ( Lucy, Wendy, and Romeo)went to tell the guild we were leaving.

" Good- bye Fairy Tail" we said and walked out of the door.

TIME SKIP STILL IN LUCY'S POV

" are you guys ready to leave" I asked them. We were at the train station. We were going to go to Sabertooth.

" yes" Wendy said.

" aye sir" happy said as he and Carla flew towards us.

" We're coming along too. Natsu had no right to treat you like that and I don't really trust that child" Carla said while she pointed at Romeo.

" TRAIN LEAVES IN 5 MINUTES EVERYONE WHO IS BOARDING THE TRAIN GET ON NOW!" Someone said.

" Let's go" I said.

" Aye sir"

TIME SKIP SAME POV

we just got off the train and we were heading towards Sabertooth. We were about to go into the doors when Wendy said she was scared.

" Wendy their is no need to be scared." I said trying to calm her down. Surprisingly it worked.

" let's go now please" she said and opened the doors.

" Where is your guild master?" I asked the nearest person.

Before they could reply someone else answered.

" I am here why do you ask?"the voice was Minerva.

" we want to join your guild." I said confidently.

" Why did Fairy Tail kick you out."

" no, we quit, all 6 of us want to become stronger." I said.

" 6?" She said confused.

" Wait, sorry 5. I used to be part of a team with 6" I said.

" Oh, ok you can join."

" Yes, this is great Luce. Now you can kick Natsu's a*s For what he did to you." Romeo blurted out.

" Romeo, that is a private matter." I said.

" What did Natsu do to you?" Minerva asked.

" He got me pregnant and then broke up with me and cheated on me with another member. " I said.

" So that's why all of you came here."

" Yes, can we get our guild marks now?" I asked.

" Sure, follow me" she said.

We followed her to her office. She then asked us were we wanted our marks.

" Light blue and left hand." Wendy said.

" Red and left hand" Romeo said.

" Gold and left hand" I said.

" White and back" Happy said.

" Blue and back" Carla said.

" ok* puts guild marks on all of us* There done you are now apart of Sabertooth.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Minerva's office Lucy's POV

" well why are you still standing here? Go meet people. These people won't get you pregnant, at least." Minerva said, she laughed at my reaction." So funny, ha ha, I should say unnecessary things often."

" Ok let's go" I said.

"Aye sir."

Ok , bye Master." Wendy said.

TIME SKIP AT THE BAR SAME POV

" what would you guys like?" Yukino asked.

" Hi yu-chan. It's me, Lucy."

" Hi Lucy. Are you a member now?"

" Yes, and this is Wendy and Romeo. We have two exceeds also, this is Carla and Happy."

" Why did you leave?"

" It was stressful being there"

" how?"

" well Natsu broke up with me after he got me preggers. Then Lisanna called me a..." I burst into tears. I couldn't continue. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" hey don't cry. Natsu is a bast*rd." Rogue said. Rogue of all people, was there to comfort me. " who would leave someone pregnant?"

" that's what I'd like to know." I said.

Suddenly the was a big crashing sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

LUCY'S POV

Suddenly I heard a crashing noise.

" We have come for our guild members" I heard Natsu shout.

" They aren't your guild members." Rogue said.

" Hell no" Mira said. I almost cried.

" Wendy, Romeo, Lucy, Carla, and I joined the guild today" Happy said. " We aren't leaving."

" You bast*rd, who breaks up with their pregnant girlfriend." Rogue said.

" We aren't even mates. I realized that than I decided that it was best to break up with her."

" What happened to forever, Natsu? You said you'd always be there for me? You broke my heart and I joined another guild to get away from you." I said.

" Lucy I'm sorry for what happened at the guild. I reacted badly to what you said. I was shocked at the time. I talked with Mira and she said the best to do was apologize. I really felt bad after I said that." I saw Lisanna came thorough the doors of Sabertooth.

" it's okay." I said. I was glad that she apologized.

" No it's not" she said." What I said to you was horrible."

" I forgive you." I said." I know you didn't mean what you said."

" Thanks Lucy. Your one-of-a-kind" she said.

" We're not here to apologize we're here to.." Natsu tries to grab me as his finishes his sentence, but isn't successful.

* * *

**Alli: hey minna. I will try to update this as soon as I can.**

**Lucy: keep Natsu away from me!**

**Rogue: that bast*rd won't touch you**

**Alli: soooo cuteeeee!* faints* that is a cute ROLU moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

LUCY'S POV

Suddenly I was grabbed, not by Natsu, but by Rogue. I screamed. I didn't know what to do in this situation.

" EVEYONE STOP NOW" I heard my master say. " Rogue that's how you carry a lady. Fairy Tail leave now. Lucy doesn't want you near her. This whole situation is bad for her baby. NOW LEAVE!"

" Not without Lucy, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Happy." Natsu said.

" Natsu here is a simple answer for your stupid, dense brain." I said." No, we're staying we left for a reason and we'll only come to visit."

" Why Luce, please I made a mistake. Please come back." Natsu said.

" No" I said." Don't call me Luce, only my friends can call me that."

Mira grabbed Natsu and apologized for coming then they left. I was relived. I wanted them to leave so bad. I started to faint and fall of my chair.

" WENDY WE NEED HELP IT'S LUCY." Yukino screamed. Lucy was starting to wake up.

" She has been stressing too much, she needs Fairy Tail to leave her alone." Wendy said.

" What does stress have to do with being pregnant?" Sting said.

" Baka Blonde. It hurts the baby. My mood swings are gonna be bad, enough. Imagine Mirajane's satan soul x10" I said.

" Scary! Lucy is gonna kill us!" Sting said.

" Lucy who is going to help you raise the baby?" Yukino asked.

" I don't know yet. I hoping Wendy and Romeo will help at first. I'm scared to be honest. I don't want anything to happen to the baby. I want to keep iT. I don't care if it is exactly like the bastard. I don't care. It's a life. Im bringing a life into this world. I'm gonna..." I didnt finish, because I was shocked at what my words did to some of the people there. Wendy was crying on Romeo's shoulder.(a/n: ROWEN moment * faints*). Sting was crying too. Rogue was trying to calm frosch down. I was still shocked at what my words did.

" I didn't mean to be emotional. Sorry" I said.

" Don't be your words are inspirational to us." Rogue said. I think I'm starting to fall for Rogue. He's just so sweet and cute. Ever since I got here he has comforted me. I don't know how he puts up with Sting.

" Why are you so emotional?" Sting asked me.

" You were crying too. You have no room to talk." I said. He starts FAKE crying." Stop it you PMSING BASTARD.!"

" Luce, what's with the mood swings your starting to scare me." Sting said.

" Don't talk to Lushy like that she...she...has...been through a lot these past few days" Happy said then brust into tears. He went flying straight to Lucy, hugging her chest while crying.

" Lucy maybe you should get some rest Lucy. You have been through a lot today."

" they'll stay with Rogue and me." Sting said.

* * *

**Alli: hey guys! I'm gonna post a poll on what gender Lucy's baby is gonna be.**

**it will be posted Friday. If you want to vote it will be on my profile Friday.**

**in the review box tell me if you want the baby to look like Natsu or Lucy.**

**the voting will be closed on Monday. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

LUCY'S POV

" why do we have to stay with them?" I ask. I was scared of them.

" Blondie we aren't going to hurt you. We aren't that kind of guild." Sting said.

" I know the guild isn't, but you're a fucking pervert! You would try to take advantage of me every chance you get. That would hurt and scar me mentally. I don't want that." I said.

" Thanks for the idea. I'll try that later." Sting said.

" Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I said.

" Yes, my princess. What do you need?" Loke asked.

" Shit! Run, Blondie is gonna kill us. She brought out her strongest spirit." Sting shouted.

" Sting, Lucy isn't going to kill us. She may kill you, but not us. I will be thankful when she does. I'm done with your cocky attitude. I still wonder why I even put up with you." Rogue smirked.

" master, permission to kill?" I asked.

" Yes. Sting if you want to live you better run!" Minerva shouted.

I chased the PMSing bastard through the entire town. Rogue caught up with me and grabbed me.

" Put me down!" I said. Nothing was working. He wouldn't let go.

" No, you shouldn't be doing these things while pregnant." Rogue said." You can kill Sting in 9 months. Until then you have to put up with the bastard."

We arrived at their house a few minutes later. Wendy fangirled when she saw Rogue carrying me bridal style.

" Put me down, please. I'll be fine." I lied. I felt like shit. I didn't want to leave his arms. I felt safe.

" ok, I will" he said. Once he puts me down I try to walk to the door. I end up falling. I waited for the cold, hard ground to come in contact with me, but it never did. I was in Rogue's arms, again.

" See I told you that you shouldn't be doing things like that while pregnant. It will hurt or possibly kill the baby." He said.

He carried me into the nearest bedroom. I didn't know that it was his bedroom.

THE NEXT MORNING SAME POV

I wake up in an unknown room.

" Good morning, Luce." A mysterious person says. I turn my head towards the voice. It was Rogue.

" D...d...did...y...yo...you..sleep...n...ne..next..t.. ...m..me?" I stuttered.

" Yes. I was very worried and this is my room." He replied.

* * *

**Hey Gomen Nasai. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have had a writers block. I'll try to update faster. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen Nasai. I'm Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. At school I have 3 big projects due in the same week. I promise to update more. The next chapter will be posted today and over 2,000 words. This will be my longest chapter, yet. BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

LUCY'S POV

" WHAT!" I said. I was freaking out. I don't remember anything that happened, if anything happened, hopefully nothing did. " did you take advantage of me?"

" No, I stayed with you in here, because Sting would take advantage of you. Basically, he wants to make you his." Rogue replied." The blue-haired girl wants to check to see if your baby is okay. Let's go to her." He helped me up. My legs were really sore. It hurt to walk. We went into the hallway and stopped at a door. Rogue opened it and I saw Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Happy, and Sting in there. Wendy ran up to me and hugged me. Romeo looked at me in shock.

" Are you ok?" She asked me. " Don't answer. I know you aren't. You look pale. Are you Hungry? Wait! Of course you are you haven't ate since yesterday. Ok, I'm done ranting."

" Wendy I never knew you could talk that fast." I said.

" Wendy are you ok? That was not like you at all." Romeo said. " Lucy you need to take better care of yourself. You could hurt or even kill your baby."

" I'm fine. I'm just really worried. I don't want anything to happen to Lucy's baby or her." Wendy replied to Romeo.

" Wendy that is very unladylike. You shouldn't ask many questions at once, it will overwhelm her." Carla said.

" Wendy I'm going to be honest. I'm in pain. It hurts to move my legs. I'm hungry too. Calm down. I'll get better. Wendy, can you tell me the gender of the baby?" I replied.

" Yes!" She said. She turned towards the others. " Leave. Only Carla can stay."

" ok" The boys said. Once they left Wendy healed me. She also checked the baby's gender.

" Ok, Lucy you should be healed and it's a girl." Wendy told me.

" YES!" I said. " thank you Wendy. You are amazing. I don't know what I would do without you."

" did you hope for a girl?" Wendy asked me. " We need to tell both guilds. Old master would want to know and I'm glad to help. Your welcome. Your like a older sister to me."

" Yes, I did want a girl and I wanted to tell Fairy Tail, too. I'm glad that you think of me as an older sister. I want to be a great role model for people." I replied.

" Let's do that. Master Minerva will understand, maybe." Wendy said. " boys, you can come in. I know your right outside the door listening."

" Shit! She noticed." Sting said.

" Do not swear around Wendy, Romeo, and Tomcat. They are to young to hear that language." Carla said to Sting.

" Sorry it won't happen again around them." He replied.

" Stingy-bee your funny. Don't swear. No one needs to hear you get mad over the simplest things. You really are a PMSing dragonslayer."

" Ok! I'll never swear again. You're scary, Blondie." Sting replied. " Why am I a PMSing dragonslayer?"

" It's Lucy!" I shouted. " You habe mood swings and act like a girl on her period."

"O...O...Okay!" He said.

" Let's go tell the guild." Rogue said.

TIME SKIP THE GUILD SAME POV

" Master! Master, we need to tell the guild something." Wendy said as we walked through the guild doors.

" What do you need to tell the guild?" Minerva asked. Wendy whispered it to her. " Ok. Everyone listen up. Lucy has something to tell us!"

" well, you all know I'm pregnant and I found out that it is a girl and I'm a month pregnant." I said.

" what? A month?" I heard people say.

" Master, could I go to Fairy Tail and tell them? Master Makarov deserves to know. I will take Rogue with me. I think he would accept." I said.

" You may, but if anyone there tries to hurt you. You must report this to me!" She shouted. " you may go with Rogue and your exceeds."

" my exceed?" I asked, confused.

" The blue-haired boy exceed. Happy, I think" she replied. " Oh, you have to be back in seven days or a full week."

" Oh, Okay. Bye!" I said." Can Wendy, Romeo, Carla come to the train station, at least?"

" Yes, they may, but they have to come straight back." Minerva replied.

TIME SKIP TRAIN STATION SAME POV

" Please! Please. Don't make us go,on the train. I already feeling sick." Rogue said.

" Wendy could you cast Trolia on Rogue?" I ask her.

" Sure!" She replied as she started to cast the spell.

" Rogue you should be fine now." I said. " It is only a two-hour train ride, anyway."

" Why did Minerva say to come back in a week, then?" Rogue asked me.

" Maybe she thought we would walk there." I replied.

" Maybe." Rogue said suspiciously. I got scared then.

" okay then. That is really creepy." I said.

" We have to leave now. You have to board the train in 5 minutes. Bye." Wendy said as she hugged me.

" Bye" Rogue and I said at the same time. Once Wendy left along with Romeo and Carla, I turned towards him and laughed.

" What is so funny?" he asked.

" I'll tell you once we are on the train." I replied.

We walked toward the train. Once we got on, we found an empty seating area and sat down.

" Ok, spill. What was so funny?" He asked.

" We both said bye at the same time." I said.

" You are weird." He said.

" Fro doesn't think Lucy-San is weird. Fro thinks Lucy-San is kind." Frosch Said.

" Your so sweet Frosch!" I said. I gave him/her a hug.

" Lushy, could I have a Hug?Maybe a fish also." Happy asked me.

AT FAIRY TAIL MIRAJANE'S POV ( Lucy and Rogue are still on the train)

It is lonely without Lucy here. Natsu got a serious beating for what he did, though. Lisanna won't talk to him. I wish Lucy would come and visit, but she most likely won't. I wonder if she is ok. I wonder what gender the baby is. Hopefully, Natsu will apologize for what he did. Maybe something more will happen. I wonder if Natsu has recovered from his beatings by Erza, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and I. Master didn't do anything though. I wonder why he didn't though. Maybe he scolded him. Maybe we could make Natsu less dense. Maybe, just maybe. Gajeel was really mad. He told me that Fairy Tail lost it's light, once Lucy left. I cried once he said that. Levy overheard and cried too. I hope she has...My thoughts were interrupted when the guild doors opened. Lucy and Happy came back. I'm so happy. They were with Rogue and Frosch, I think.

" Lucy I can't believe you came back!" I said. I ran to hug her. She excepted the hug, too.

LUCY'S POV

" Hi everyone! I came to tell you something. It is sort of important. Well, it's important to me." I said.

" Tell us. Please." Lisanna said.

" I'm a month pregnant and it's a girl!" I said. Lisanna hugged me.

" I'm glad you're alright. I wish this never happened. I didn't mean to call you a bitch. I was upset for an unknown reason..." Lisanna started to say, before I interrupted her.

" Don't beat yourself up over that. I forgive you. Don't feel guilty. All things happen for a reason. I want to be friends. I don't want pity." I said to Lisanna, who was crying.

" I'm sorry though. I don't talk to Natsu anymore either. Something is wrong with him too. He hasn't been the same and I'm kinda freaked out. He is scaring me. He is a different person. I think he wants to apologize. He has felt really guilty about this. He wasn't sure if he liked me as a sister or a lover. After this happened, he realized I was only a sister to him. Once we came back he told me he was wrong about cheating and breaking up with you. He realized you were one of the most important things to him. I shouldn't have ever agreed to date him. We were really good friends. I hope things could stay the same. I think I only reason agreed to it was, because he was my childhood crush and I thought I still liked him, but I don't. You should go see him. He is I the infirmary." Lisanna said.

" Thank you,Lisanna. I will go and see him now. Rogue could you stay here. I will bring Happy with me." I said. Rogue nodded. I walked down the hallway and went straight to the infirmary. He was there arguing with Gray. Even when he isn't okay. He still has his daily verbal fights with Gray.

" Hi!" I said. It got theif attention, thankfully. Gray walked up to me and hugged me.

" I missed you so much. I can't believe that flame-bastard did that to you. Why did you come here? Are you staying?" Gray said.

" I came to tell the guild I am one month pregnant with a girl. I'm only staying for a week. Would that be enough time to catch up?" I said.

" More then enough. Nothing really happened." He said.

" Could I talk to Natsu alone, please?" I asked him.

" Be careful" Gray said before he left us alone.

" Natsu, are you okay?" I asked him. He looked at me.

" Luce. I'm not ok." he said." I feel really guilty."

" Don't. All things happen for a reason." I said.

" I realized that Lisanna wasn't my mate, but that you were my mate. I felt sick and lonely once you left. I wanted you to come back but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I wish I hadn't done that to you. Where are Wendy and Romeo?" he said.

" I'm apart of Sabertooth now. I don't want to leave either. They have been kind to me and the others. I'm not saying that I hate this guild. It's just I don't want to have pity here. I want to have an adventurous life, but Fairy Tail will also be in it. I will visit on weekends if it means I can still see everyone." I said.

" No Luce. You shouldn't do that. It will be stressful." he said.

" I want to." I argued.

" how about we alternate weekends. You come one weekend and we come the next." He responded.

" That sounds great." I said.

" tell the guild. Well, tell both guilds." He said.

" Ok I will. I'll visit later too." I said As I left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

LUCY'S POV

Everyone came and talked to me. Everyone was so nice. Rogue looked a little jealous. I saw him sitting in the corner of they guild while everyone partied, because I visited them. He looked lost and in deep thought.

" Rogue, what's wrong? Why aren't you joining us? Come and have some fun. I think you need to." I said.

" Fine." he said. He stood up and asked Mora for a shot of whiskey. This might end bad. I think I will go and see Natsu again. I promised to see him again today.

I escaped to the infirmary to find that Natsu was gone. Him might have gone home. I thought to myself. I guess I will go and see him there. I left the guild without anyone noticing. I walked towards Natsu's house. I was walking throughout the forest when I heard noises. I started to freak out. I kept walking, though.

" Open, gate of the Lion, Leo!" I shouted. I was afraid, so why not have Loke here?

" Hello, princess." Loke said. I face palmed. " How is your baby? Is she okay?" he asked.

" She is our baby, Loke!" I heard someone say. They came out of the bushes and stood in front of us. It was Natsu. I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

" Baka! Natsu, you had me worried out of my mind! I wanted to talk to you, but when I went to see you, you weren't there. I knew you would be near or at your house, though." I said. After, I playfully punched him in the arm.

" I couldn't stand the noises. It was making it hard to try to sleep." Natsu said.

" Imagine how I will feel in a couple of months. My stomach will look really swollen and the baby will kick. That will hurt." I said. He held me close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey minna! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I am thinking of putting all my stories on hiatus. A lot is going in in my family right now. I live about 4,000 miles, a whole ocean, away from my family.**

* * *

Chapter 8

LUCY'S P.O.V

" Loke, you may leave." I said. Loke kissed my cheek and left. Natsu hugged me again.

He held me close, but it didn't feel the same. I tried to push him away, but he was stronger. His hands started to roam around my body. I slapped his hands. " Luce, let me claim you. It will only hurt a little." Natsu said.

" Natsu, we will never be the same. You ruined our relationship. I don't love you anymore." I said. He pushed me away and grabbed me by my shoulders. " Natsu, please let me go." He kissed me forcefully. I tried to pull away. I slapped him numerous times, but nothing was working.

" Let her go. She already told you she doesn't want to be with you. Leave her alone." Someone said. Natsu stopped kissing me and growled. I turned to see Rogue standing there. I smiled, but I frowned once Natsu grabbed me by the waist.

" Thanks Rogue. Please get him away from me." I said. Natsu picked me up at started to carry me bridal style.

" Where do you think you're going. She isn't yours." Rogue said.

" She is my mate." Natsu said. I punched him in the chest as hard as I could. He just laughed.

" She is not your mate." Rogue said. " Let her go."

" Please, Natsu. I don't want to be with you. I'm scared of you right now. Natsu, go and be with Lisanna." I said. He put me down and I ran and hugged Rogue tightly.

" Natsu, What the hell? What did you do to her?" Rogue said. Rogue picked me up and carried me out of the forest bridal style. Natsu was following us, but Rogue didn't worry about that. I now feared Natsu, because he tried to take advantage of me. Before we left the forest completely, Rogue asked Natsu a question. " Natsu, did you drink anything before you left the guild?"

" I drank a bottle of whiskey." Natsu said, calmly.

" Never come near Lucy again." Rogue threatened.

" No. Lucy will always be a part of my life. Nothing will change that." Natsu said.

" Rogue, just leave. Natsu isn't going to give up." I said. Rogue turned around and walked out of the forest and went to the guild. " Thank you, Rogue."

" Luce, I love you. Nothing will change the fact that the child you are carrying is mine. If the child is mine, then you are mine!" Natsu said.

" Natsu, that is and will never be yours. It is mine. She will be raised at Sabertooth with occasional visits to Fairy Tail. She will be raised in Rogue's and my care. Sting might not be any help. Anyways, you will never be in my daugher's life." I said. Natsu looked at me with a lonely look in his eyes. I faked a smile.

" Luce, don't be so fake. Show your true self." Rogue said. I lokked at him and showed him a huge smile. This time it wasn't fake.

" I really want to know what is happening to Natsu right now. He isn't himself." I said.

Rogue stayed quiet as he carried me to the hotel we were staying at. It was really late. I wanted to sleep so bad, but I felt very unclean after today.

" Rogue, can you carry me into the bathroom?" I said before he put down on the bed after we got into the hotel room. Rogue nodded. He carried me to the bathroom and helped me stand. " One more thing. Can you bring me my bag that has my clothing in it?" He nodded and came back with my bag. " Thank you. I don't want to imagine what would have happened if you weren't there." He smiled.

After he left I sank into a well deserved bath.


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry to inform you that I won't be updating my stories for a week. I will only update: I got a crush on you.

Sorry. I have family problems. I might not update for a while, but I might surprise you. If I feel like it. Please don't hate me.

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

**I will not be updating my stories for two weeks, unless I find the time. I won't be updating due to personal reasons. Hope you understand. Sorry. Please don't hate me.**


End file.
